


Moment in the light

by SpadesDame



Series: Pharaoh's harem, the sitcom [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Asexual Character, Dorky smut, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Polyamory, bear with me, i can absolutely believe i was the first one to use this relationship tag, jaspershipping, the other boys are not in this but they are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadesDame/pseuds/SpadesDame
Summary: There was a thin line between enjoyment and discomfort, and no margin for error. Not in this. He moved his hands to hover over his back, his fingers following the line of his spine. Mahaad closed his eyes, arching under the caress and Seto felt a swell of pride."You're like a cat,"he said, unthinking, as he watched Mahaad take so well to the gentlest touches and laughed at the affronted look he received."I'm about to blow you," Mahaad countered playfully. "Think again."





	Moment in the light

**Author's Note:**

> {I don't know what to say  
> But I'm going to want you till the stars evaporate  
> we're only here for just a moment in the light}  
> Starset, _"Starlight"_

 

Seto irrately swiped his room card for the third time, finally hearing the shrill beep of the door unlocking. It seemed in all honesty a fitting end to the day.

 

He dropped his briefcase on the nearest chair, not bothering with his coat or his tablet and made straight for the bed, sitting at the edge of the mattress. Gravity's pull was irresistible. 

 

"Bad day?"

 

Seto craned his neck to look at Mahaad. He stood at the balcony door, holding it open just enough to slip through. Behind him the light was on, giving his hair a strange golden hue. Seto blinked.

 

"Hn." He hung his head again, unable to comprehend Mahaad's electrifying pull through the haze of his exhaustion, shoving his fingers through his hair just shy of pulling. The bed dipped behind him  -his only warning- before a different pair of hands made a path from his nape to his scalp, applying light pressure. Seto’s chin touched his chest as he unspooled.

 

Instead of continuing to massage, Mahaad's fingers slipped under his coat's neckline, sliding it off his shoulders. Seto agreeably shook his arms free of the sleeves and was gratified by Mahaad's fingers returning as soon as it was laid out beside them, releasing the tightness at the base of his skull and inching towards his shoulders. Seto sighed deeply, trying to rid his mind of the unsuccessful and deeply irritating meeting. It had even kept him until much later than he had planned.

 

"I already ordered us dinner," Mahaad noted, as if he had read his mind. He had ceased to wonder how the man could do that, well aware mind reading was not one of his skills, numerous as they were.

 

"Have you eaten?" He asked, considering the knot in his stomach and realising he probably wouldn't be able to eat any time soon.

 

"Mmm I did." Mahaad slid forward with his arms draped over Seto’s shoulders to kiss his cheek. Seto could feel the heat radiating off him at his back, even though they weren't quite pressed together. Mahaad had not asked if he was hungry, nor did he ask what had gone wrong. It made even less sense that Seto felt the need to explain grow with every passing second.

 

"I'm... tired. But at least I know that option is out." And it was true, upon second thought, that he would be rid of the infuriating pretense at pleasantries with that investor. "I didn't mean to make you wait." It wasn't quite an apology but... 

 

"I came to help you, Seto, not add to your worries." Mahaad tapped his jaw and he turned as prompted to look at him. Mahaad had his chin lightly propped on his shoulder, his head tilted to the side to catch his eye. "That's why it's me and not Seth, anyway." Mahaad smiled knowingly and with a tinge of mischief and Seto huffed.

 

Maybe that was why he felt the need to elaborate. Because it was him. Mahaad's carefully maintained balance between prodding and allowing him space had a way of throwing him off balance. He didn't ask, didn't pressure him, yet Seto always found himself confiding in him. 

 

Mahaad petting his hair drew him out of his thoughts. Blunch nails grazed at the back of his neck as he twitled the very ends of Seto's hair around long fingers. "Hungry?"

 

"Not right now." Seto was honest, unsure if he should brace himself for a lecture. But Mahaad only nodded, pulling him back with gentle hands. Once he was flat on the mattress he found a pair of full lips on his own, the room's light obscured by a dark curtain of hair. It tickled his jaw and his neck where it spilled down to pool on the sheets, whispy and soft like a caress. 

 

Mahaad exhaled through his nose and when their lips broke apart Seto realised it was suppressed laughter. "Pardon," he said, flipping his hair back to gather it over one shoulder. His lips were grinning.

 

"I don't mind," Seto heard himself say before he could catch himself. 

 

Mahaad's eyes were knowing, dispelling an awkward upside-down staring match. "It dies between us." Seto reached for him at the same time that Mahaad scooted over to lie alongside him. Seto caught Mahaad's shirt in his grip and felt Mahaad's hand cupping his jaw, thumb caressing his cheek. 

 

Seto relaxed, slowly and then all at once, letting himself enjoy the tender kissing and lazy petting. He sunk into the mattress with a deep sigh, his hands roaming Mahaad's upper body to settle on his ribs where he could feel each breath he drew, the beat of his heart. Making out with Mahaad was different than the others -slower, each kiss like a soft caress that slipped easily under his skin to stay there, warm and content. It was devoid of the thrill of subtle danger often accompanied Seth's, or the searing fire that ignited with Atem’s liquid heat or the expectation demanded by Yuugi’s abundance of raw energy. Seto had been surprised to find how easy he and Mahaad fell into a rhythm of their own once he started trusting him -in fact, he had been suprised to find he trusted him so completely in the first place.

 

His hands fell from Mahaad's ribs, sliding to his waist to settle on his hips and felt his mouth shift to litter his jawline and neck with tiny butterfly kisses. Seto loosened his limbs, tipping his head in encouragement. Mahaad's knee found its way between his legs, their hips slotting comfortably together. A soft sigh escaped his lips at the tender treatment. After the day he had had, Mahaad's weight on him felt like home. There was no urgency, even if their equal stature allowed their groins to press against the other's thigh. He knew Mahaad was not interested in anything more, and he wasn't quite hard, but he could see himself growing very interested in what Mahaad had to give, the woes of a very long day fading from his mind. 

 

Mahaad sighed above him, readjusting his hair over his shoulder. "Am I losing you?"

 

Seto huffed at the small nibble to his ear. "On the contrary." He looked up at Mahaad, noting the way his t-shirt had slid up to bunch at the dip of his waist, and his hair was already slipping out of its temporary side fix. Mahaad's eyes were warm and playful.

 

"Good." He bent to place a kiss at his jaw. "Figured that would distract you."

 

"Don't let me keep you," he joked, trying to ignore the way his stomach was doing the flops. Seto allowed his hands to drift lower, over Mahaad's hips, to the backs of his clothed thighs, all the while searching Mahaad's face for any signs of discomfort and finding none.

 

Mahaad's chuckle was electric as he eased his body back down across Seto's. Mahaad's trust humbled him, especially since he had seen him tense under Seth's attentions so frequently. "I very much want to be here," a kiss, too quick to give back "i assure you." This time he was ready, catching the other's mouth for a long moment. Mahaad hummed, his hands working to untuck Seto’s sweater from his pants and slip inside.

 

Seto was definitely going to be very interested in other places too very very soon. Mahaad's fingers grazed at the skin of his lower belly, below his navel to tease the waistband of his pants before traveling upwards to his pecks. His nipple caught and rolled against Mahaad's dry palm, causing Seto's breath to catch. 

 

Mahaad sat up again, shrugging out of his t-shirt in a flurry of dark skin and ruffled hair. Seto accepted the gesture for what it was: an invitation to touch him in return. 

 

Seto set his hands on Mahaad's stomach, dipping along the shape of his abs to feel the muscles twitch under his fingers and tilted his head forward to find Mahaad's neck. He pushed up and into a sitting position to nose along the column of his throat and trace the line of his collar bone with his lips. His hands held on to Mahaad's sides, light enough to escape. When he was not rebuffed, he nipped and kissed at the soft skin there, picking a part to mark for his own. 

 

His phone vibrated in his pocket just a moment before the ringtone announced an incoming video call. His hands stilled, subconsciously tightening his hold on his lover.

 

"Hmmm. I say we leave Seth to wonder a little," Mahaad leaned to murmur in his ear, their position making him tower above him on his knees. "What say you?"

 

"Excellent," agreed Seto, one hand tangling in Mahaad's hair to feel it slip between his fingers. He was carefull not to pull as he ran his hand through the strands, well aware that what worked on their other lovers hardly ever applied to Mahaad. 

 

"Let's get you comfortable then," he prompted, his hands lifting the hem of Seto's sweater with intent. Seto complied, arching his back and lifting his arms so he could slide it off. Immediately Mahaad's mouth found his chest, his tongue flicking across his collarbone as he drew his way with kisses, some wetter than others. He pushed him back down by the shoulder, his other hand guiding him, carefully, by the waist. The ring cut off.

 

Mahaad matched Seto's daring smile, caught it with his mouth and turned it into another kiss before letting go with a nibble. Seto craned his neck to follow but Mahaad's lips found purchase on his clavicles, mouthing at the jut of bone and kissing his shoulder on his way lower, following the dip at the center of his ribcage. Seto arched under the attention with an exhale that ended on a soft groan, his crotch pressing against Mahaad's knee with the movement. Definitely interested. Mahaad scooted closer, half lying on him to press his thigh fully against him and provide friction.

 

Seto felt his face heat up despite himself, vaguely uncomfortable with rutting against someone for pressure relief like an animal. And with his pants still on, no less. He stilled his hips, struggling to catch his breath.

 

He needn't have worried, as nimble fingers made quick work of his belt and pants. "Are you sure?" Seto looked at him and found him concentrated on the task at hand. 

 

Mahaad, who was quick to slide off him entirely to help take off his pants met his eyes with a raised an eyebrow. "I offered, didn't i?" 

 

"Mm making sure." Seto let his head fall back, allowing Mahaad to undress him. He undid his boots and peeled them away, yanking the pants off entirely along with his boxers, quick and efficient. 

 

Once he was naked he flushed at the attention, heat rising in his chest and breath catching in his throat when he saw Mahaad drop his own sweats to return on top of him in just his briefs. "I'm fine with however you want me," he told him, knees on either side of Seto's hips as his lips made a path from his peck to his mouth.

 

Seto shivered, tingling with the overwhelming possibilities but he had no intention of betraying his trust. "I don't think- just- y-your hand?" he tried, unable to think and internally cursing himself for stuttering. 

 

Mahaad licked behind his ear. Seto clutched at him. "Hmmm. My mouth?"

 

Seto had not expected his groan to sound so wrecked. He heard Mahaad's chuckle, felt it where their chests were pressed snugly together. "Don't tease," his voice sounded rough to his own ears. 

 

When the ringtone picked up again, further away, they both grinned at each other. No move was made to pick it out of their discarded clothes. 

 

Seto trailed the pads of his fingers along the back of Mahaad's thighs, felt him shiver lightly in return. "What do you want me to do?" 

 

Mahaad let go of his earlobe to say "enjoy it."

 

Seto huffed, unsatisfied with the answer. "I meant about you. How do you want me to touch you," he said, to be clear. He knew there was a thin line between enjoyment and discomfort, and no margin for error. Not in this. He moved his hands to hover over his back, his fingers following the line of his spine to reach his neck. Mahaad closed his eyes, arching under the caress and Seto felt a swell of pride. 

 

"What you're doing is fine." Seto threaded one hand through Mahaad's hair, the other playing at his neck. He dragged a knuckle down his throat, leaned closer to kiss his collar bone, then reverse the path of his finger with his lips. 

 

"You're like a cat,"he said, unthinking, as he watched Mahaad take so well to the gentlest touches and laughed at the affronted look he received. 

 

"I'm about to blow you," Mahaad countered playfully. "Think again." 

 

Any thoughts Seto had flew away as Mahaad's finger played at the dip of his pelvis, just on the inside of his thigh -close enough to be tantalizing. Seto shifted but Mahaad held firm, smiling wickedly one last time before descending. He kissed his thighs, moving from the outside to the inside where he was more sensitive. Seto's thighs fell open of their own accord to accommodate. He was dripping pre-cum on his belly and Mahaad made a point of putting his mouth everywhere but where it ached the most. 

 

"Damn tease," he gasped, reaching to help keep Mahaad's hair away from the mess. 

 

"Your point?" Mahaad laughed at him with his eyes. 

 

"Stop te- ah!" the word was drowned out as Mahaad gave him a sudden lick. 

 

"What's that? Want me to stop?" Mahaad asked, faux-innocently. 

 

Seto would not admit to whimpering even under threat of death. "NO!" 

 

Mahaad hummed, his thumbs settling at the dip of his hips as he propped himself on his elbows. He kissed around the jut of bone and his belly and Seto had a moment of terror that he was going to be teased more before wet heat engulfed him and he let out a relieved sigh. 

 

Mahaad was good at this, as with anything he really put his mind to. He liked to oftentimes take care of them any way he could offer -with an insistent mouth and wicked fingers. Seto was thrilled to be on the receiving end of his attention, and did not understand Seth's constant seeking for  _more_. Having Mahaad like this and holding his trust in his hand, Seto was glad that Seth has listened, and was slowly getting better at it. 

 

Seto lost himself to feeling, warmth curling in his belly to spread to his chest under Mahaad's ministrations. Mahaad seemed to be watching for his every reaction and act accordingly, ever the quick learner, because whenever a sound escaped he was rewarded with a repeat of what caused it. Air was sucked into his lungs in sharp intervals, the fingers of his free hand fumbling and clutching at the sheets like he refused to clutch at Mahaad's hair. He let it wash over him, powerless to do anything but _feel_ and lose track of any sounds he was making. 

 

Panting for breath, Seto was quick to reach for a handful of tissues from the bedside and hand them to Mahaad who smiled gratefully at him after he spat in them. With that done, Seto flopped back on the mattress, exhausted and sticky but boneless. He untangled his hand from brown locks. "Sorry. Did I tug?"

 

"It's fine," Mahaad said but Seto was not pacified. He took a few more tissues and wiped any stray drops from Seto's skin before getting up to dispose of them. 

 

He shivered when Mahaad returned with a glass of water that he sipped  from and then left on the nightstand to crawl over and kiss his neck. "Sensitive," Seto mumbled, shoulder jerking reflexively. Mahaad's smile had lost the playful edge to it but remained warm and welcoming. His nose prodded under Seto's jaw and he combed Seto's sweaty bangs back with his fingers. "Should shower," Seto pronounced even as he made no move to get up. 

 

Lucky -or unlucky for him- Mahaad seemed to agree and Seto allowed himself to be tugged to the bathroom. In the time it took Seto to set the right temperature -just on the side of too hot- Mahaad had shed his underwear and wrapped his arms loosely around his Seto's waist. Seto turned, careful not to dislodge him, and kissed him as he pulled him in, the line of their bodies pressing together familiarly from head to toe. Seto backed into the wall and held him for a moment longer, his arms encircling him in turn. When Mahaad ducked his face in the crook of his neck to avoid the steaming water raining down on them, his lips pressed a kiss against his temple. 

 

It wasn't until much later, with the clock well on the way to 3a.m. that they called back home, freshly showered and tucked in bed. Yuugi wiggled his brows suggestively at them, proclaiming himself jealous and stealing a kiss from Atem’s smiling mouth. Seto looked at Seth’s affronted expression and bit into the pear Mahaad had handed him to hide the matching smile his companion was doing nothing to conceal. 

**Author's Note:**

> If u've been here a while, u already know I hc Seto as demi and Mahaad as ace. Pry this from my cold dead hands. 
> 
> Seto is fine with most things his bfs get themselves into, unless he is very deep in his work at which point he won't even glance at them. Mahaad on the other hand participates only occasionally in the bedroom, and more often than not it's just to offer _them_ pleasure. He is fine with that, and when he does offer he enjoys taking care of them.  
>  Whatever thoughts Seto had about Seth are not to worry. It's just that Seth tends to be a little overeager and forget himself. He's learning tho, bc what even do you do with a second chance at life if not learn your boyfriends inside out? Seto was just a lil quicker to catch on bc of his own hang ups. 
> 
> I really love exploring their dynamic, in many things, cuddles and sex not excluded. The general consensus seems to be plz take care of Mahaad and give Seto a lot of love. 
> 
> Also, holy shit first in a tag. Idk if i should laugh or cry at this point. The bottom or rare pair hell. Plz hold my hand by leaving a comment if u enjoyed this. It's lonely down here.
> 
> Edit: shout out to RaeValentine for saving my ass. Thanks for the edits boo <3


End file.
